Sleep Training
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: Late at night, her husband is fast asleep and almost unable to wake up, Chi-Chi's mind wanders as she realizes that her sweet Goku is completely helpless and surely he wouldn't mind her having a little fun with him while he sleeps. Surely? (Adult themes)


**Sleep Training**

 **A/N: A little fanart inspired fanfic from Funsexydragonball. Check her out on Tumblr and thank her for all the work she does. (Adult themes below and a little non con)**

"Goku?"

She heard no response, bringing a hand to his shoulder she gently tried to shake him but for a man who took blows that could break steel to the face. Her hand's probably barely registered. Drawing back her palms she wondered what she was going to do.

Wearing her normal blue gi top, and two white garter stockings on both of her legs she was ready for a little intimacy. Her husband was just remaining passed out on the bed wearing a pair of white boxer briefs.

"I swear… how am I supposed to get pregnant if the only thing you do after you get done working and training is just pass right out like a brick sweetheart?" Chi-Chi was sitting on the edge of the bed. This was another one of those things that she doubted she'd ever change with Goku. It didn't matter how much she tried to play the sexy card, or i'm in the mood honey card. When he was done for the day, sadly Goku was done.

Drawing one of her fingers up his shoulder she wanted to just go to sleep herself. This situation was just tiring for her but unfortunately she couldn't let it go that easily. "I just went to the doctor to help with my fertility problem, and it's not like the pills they gave me were cheap." Chi-Chi just laid on Goku's arm as she talked to herself. The light snoring of Goku beside her was the only response from him.

"I mean we've been trying for almost eight months and nothing." She sighed looking to Goku, "Your sperm count is well above normal, in fact even with my issues dear they say I should be able to conceive without drugs, not that i'm not aware of that fact."

She rolled onto her side, her cheek resting on her palm as she thought of what she was going to do. Motherhood had been her first goal after getting married of course, mostly due to her desire to have a relationship with her child that she never had with her own mother. It was just something she needed to do and yet.

The snoring beside her wasn't helping that at all.

Sighing she just brought her other hand down and guided her nails down her husband's chest leaving a small trail of white welts. "Oh what am I going to do with you?" Her husband slightly shifted, releasing a grunt, head slightly turning towards her with a small grin.

Chi-Chi continued to rub her fingers over his chest merely out of boredom as sleep wasn't ready to come for her. Alternating from gentle rubbing to harder nails on his skin, though as she did she watched Goku's grin slip more and more into a pleased smile.

"So," Goku's voice still thick with sleep spoke. "Come on, I can take it…" A snore escaped next. "I'm ready, come on let's do it"

 _The image of his friends, Krillin, Master Roshi, and everyone else as they were training. He was fighting them all at one time. The scratches overtop his chest as they connected with him._

 _But then they stopped, their faces showing concern for hurting him. Those blows through were nothing! They felt great!_

"Ready… come on!" His voice whined.

Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she looked at her husband. Dirty thoughts were slowly seeping into her mind as she looked at him. He was still asleep, Goku had the odd habit of sometimes sleep talking like this, though it often involved food or Chi-Chi's thighs a few times. "No… No that would be wrong. Love making is something couples do." Though they often copulated more than enough when Goku was awake and in the mood.

But, and a very big one at that. She was ready to have a baby. "Well it's not like Goku wouldn't mind." There was a little devil on her shoulder poking her gently. ' _What man wouldn't like it? Goku tells you how much he loves it, come on it won't hurt him?'_

Some part of her agreed with that little devil, however it wasn't the only part talking to her. ' _That's your husband, the man you love! You can't just do that to him, you wouldn't enjoy it would you? How would you feel?'_

The later thoughts kept her from going further, perhaps that would've ended it. She could've taken a cold shower and then gone to bed except.

"Chi-Chi, it's okay." He mumbled.

 _Goku was looking at his wife, the way she seemed so sad. He could smell her so close and how she felt as she laid over top of him. There was something that she wanted. "Goku is it okay?" She asked him._

" _Yeah, Chi-Chi it's okay." His mind not sure what she was asking him, but it felt fine. In his mind it was okay, she was here and needed him._

"I could just try a few things…" She conceded quietly and the little devil on her shoulder all but cheered with rapture. Chi-Chi moved herself to straddled her husband's waist. Smoothing her hands from his abs all the way up to his chest. The small nicks of her nails and as she moved towards her husband's neck. "Maybe just a little of this." Whispering as she leaned her lips down to Goku's neck.

Her barriers were being pushed, feathering her lips across his neck, Chi-Chi worked on pulling apart the top of her clothes.

Biting on the bottom of her lips, there was something about this was making it very naughty… but oh so right. "Do you like this Goku?" She asked her husband as she moved both of her lips and formed a seal then began to gently suck in his skin. A rumble escaped her husband as he groaned slightly, Chi-Chi's hips were slowly dragging themselves overtop his boxers, her lips forming a proper hickey on his skin as she ran her tongue over his skin. Still Goku barely stirred from his slumber. Unconsciously,his hips jerked slightly, pressing his boxers along her panties.

One hand came to squeeze and roll her breasts still bound in their clothing prison, finding the growing heat between her clothing to be relieved. Sucking hard until finally her lips popped leaving an outline on the side of her husbands neck.

Her thick heavy breathing increased as she ran one of her hands through her husband's locks. "Kami, I just can't take it." Her need was building as she continued to grind her panties overtop her husband's impressive member. Feeling it as it dragged the fabric of her panties between her tender folds and pushed her nub of pleasure in small amounts.

"How is it honey?" She breathed, as she kissed at the other side of his neck. "Does it feel good?" Bringing her one hand between her bodies to add more stimulation to her nub as she continued to grind her hips.

It was so erotic, so wrong, and felt so good all at once! Chi-Chi's voice hitched as she teased herself. Letting herself put more fantasy as she imagined Goku was chained down and he was her toy. "You're my little toy tonight dear, i'm going to have my way with you!" her mind already rationalizing that if she was already going this far.

Why not just go all the way.

 _Goku felt something running overtop his body making the amazing sensations he felt when he and Chi-Chi were making love. He couldn't really see, there was someone though talking to him. "You're my little toy tonight."_

 _He tried to look around but the world was covered in darkness. "What?" His limbs didn't have that strength, they were like jello. They wouldn't move, all he could feel was something shifting overtop of his body._

" _I'm going to have my way with you." The voice spoke again then he felt something nipping at his ear._

 _He felt his heart begin to race, there was something he didn't understand about those words. "No. Where am I? What are you doing to me?" Goku felt something then reach down at begin to stroke him._

 _A voice giggled, it sounded like a girl to Goku. He found himself hard to breathe, like something was smothering him in some scent. Cloth was pushed against his nose it was wet and but it smelled, smelled really good. It pushed over his nose, up and down slowly dragging out strange sounds from whoever was holding him down. "Mmght aeer dou tuing to meh (what are you doing to me?)" His muffled words were unable to be heard. But his mouth was greeted by the taste of a spicy nectar._

 _Then he felt two soft objects almost like pillows wrap around his cock before something very hot and wet began to suck on him. The warrior groaned as his head tried to move unable to stop himself whoever was doing this to him._

Chi-Chi was currently swirling her tongue over the tip of Goku's very sensitive penis. Imaging herself with some wicked forked tongue as she wrapped herself around the top and down. Bringing him into her mouth. Letting her head drop as she pressed him between her full breasts. She could feel him pulsing in between both of her full mounds as she sucked the tip of his head between her lips.

Erstwhile Goku's muffled voice into her panties smothering his face. The more he spoke the more it excited her, running from his nose to his chin each slide of her hips pushing her closer and closer to her first climax. The naughty images of what she could visually see her doing only made this all the more delightful.

Something so wrong felt so right. "Come on Goku, cum for me. I know you're ready." She said looking back at his face though he was still deeply asleep. One hand moving to squeeze both of his round sacks as she pushed him deeper and down into her throat.

Feeling him swell inside of her only told her that he was very close.

" _Nooo." Goku wailed as he felt his body being squeezed tightly. A shudder ran through him, what was going on? How was this happening to him? Where was everyone!? They were just training and now someone was doing strange things to him._

 _Then it all slowly relaxed as he felt something warm splash over his face. It wasn't the same as water, it was heavier than that. A thick odor that that made his mouth water. The pressure in his loins releasing and he felt a great deal of relief. Whatever was covering his face shifted and he tried to raise his hand but something pinned it down._

 _Trying to move his legs something sat overtop of his thighs. "Who are you?" He asked to the force keeping him trapped as there were fingers holding both of his arms down._

 _It giggled, "I'm no one." Feeling it shift Goku then had his sight returning and he saw a woman's outline overtop of him. "I'm just having my fill of you."_

" _Why?" He asked pleadingly to the figure._

" _Possibly because I want too, or maybe you want me too?" It leaned forwards and then it was kissing him._

Chi-Chi was sucking on the bottom of his lip as Goku continued to sleep talk, she couldn't really understand him but she was just getting more and more excited. Having the man you loved, pinned beneath you, helpless to your fantasies? Oh it was just too much.

She pushed aside her panties and let herself get the right angle to have Goku's thick member begin to push inside of her. Even with her previous stimulation it was always a challenge to have a smooth entry with her husband. However, she wasn't going to complain as she felt her inner walls relax and be penetrated by him. She could only groan in delight as he filled her so completely.

Her hips slowly settled letting both of their crotches touch together. Her hands kept Goku's wrists pinned to the bed as she fought her own desire to begin riding him. Feeling him almost ready to penetrate her womb she had to calm herself as much as she wanted to start riding him she still needed to get her body ready for the event.

 _The woman had him completely drained and he felt himself only able to give guttural grunts as a melting sensation was now all around his lower body. It was the furthest thing from bad, it was so warm he realized that the woman who had him under her spell was going to do. "You… you can't do this."_

" _What was that? I can't what?" The voice teased him before breaking into a moan. "You're so big, I just want to be ravaged by you."_

 _His body was throbbing and his hips only grew wetter and hotter. "Chi-Chi…" His voice softly spoke as if apologizing to his wife. She was doing the things she and him did together, and it wasn't fair that he was letting this woman do the same thing. He couldn't tell who this woman was doing this, and how this had all happened. "I'm going to move." The voice told him and he felt the weight shift and slide back down and his voice choked at the action as the sensations overwhelmed him._

Chi-Chi slowly built up her rhythm while enjoying the way she had her husband helpless beneath her. Hearing him call out her voice only made her more excited figuring that he was dreaming about her, of course why wouldn't he? She was his beautiful wife and giving him the most amazing dream possible. His low grunts were adorable. "Chi... " He said again only making her smile broaden.

It was heartwarming although without Goku helping her by thrusting in tune with her hips or holding her steady she had to manage everything. Her hands pushed atop his chest as she spread her knees wide enough to turn her once unbalanced efforts into a steady rhythm that she could enjoy. He grunted when she began to rise higher and higher dropping her hips a little bit harder and little bit faster causing her breasts to rise and fall with her own movements.

"Ughhh hmm…" Goku said one of his eyes twitching slightly.

Chi-Chi was lost in the feeling as she felt her body clashing with his. Her fingers roaming over his broad chest as she would've loved to have Goku's hands holding her breasts instead of having them just moving with her. As Goku definitely enjoyed her bust line than her ass line. Her mind wandering as she could have Goku's face shoved between both of her bountiful breasts, holding her back as he pounded inside of her. Her own fantasy and actions were causing her pant uncontrollably, her eyes closed, her thought all about how it would be.

"Oh Yes, Oh yes!" Chi-Chi whimpered as she picked up the pace even further "OH YES- YES!" Her eyes were shut tight as she had him push deep into her walls. Her own force making the bed shake and rock as the heavy slaps of her thighs were causing Goku's limbs to bounce from their position.

Goku's long standing self-control and physical endurance proved to be one of Chi-Chi's greatest enemies as making him climax was both a great thing and a burden. Except this played a bigger part when he was actively participating as both of Goku's eyes slowly opened up though they were both thick with sleep he could feel the heavy moans of his wife and the wet slaps of their joined bodies in head. " Wah.. Huh?" Was all he said as his mind tried to bring himself from his dream or if this was real?

"Oh God Yes," Her thick moans as she felt that orgasm building inside of her. Her eyes and thoughts however, weren't paying attention to the man now looking up at her. " Goku, put a Baby in me." The twitching of his cock told her he was close as was she it was-!

"Chi-Chi?!"

It felt as if she was driving a car and hit the brakes going a hundred miles an hour. Her body jerked and tensed as her mouth fell open and her eyes went wide as she stared straight ahead. ' _I'm totally busted.'_

"What are you doin?" Goku said his confusion as his head bounced up and down slightly as he realized that his wife was presently having his cock shoved inside of her and had been apparently having sex.

"Uhhh." Chi-Chi stammered as she drew her hands and back up and away from Goku. Her mind fumbled and tripped over itself as she saw the way he was staring up at her. "Nothing!"

Goku's brow narrowed slightly, "Doesn't look like nothing."

Chi-Chi swallowed audibly… "Well-," Drawing out the word as she panicked trying to say something that might not make her husband accuse her of practically raping him in their own bed. "I-I… just… this was," It was very hard to come up with an excuse as her husband pushed himself up onto his hips though making no real effort to remove her. She took a breath and decided to throw a hail mary. "I was training you in your sleep."

' _Oh that was bad Cheech… real bad.'_

She looked at Goku's face which didn't shift for several moments and she wa almost ready to concede defeat and go sleep on the couch herself. This was a bit-. No it was a huge mistake by her, she had let the little devil on her shoulder tell her it was okay to do this. Forgetting that Goku didn't deserve that kind of treatment especially from his own wife!

Goku released a breath and slipped back down against the bed. "Oh, I didn't realize you did this kind of training. I always thought we did this awake!" Goku naively admitted, smiling he laid back down. "Sorry about that Cheech, I didn't mean to interrupt you. You really looked like you were working hard I guess I kind of ruined things."

It was rude of him to interrupt his wife's training, I mean she was trying to get him and her stronger. "I shouldn't have sounded so rude Cheech. Forgive me?" He asked giving her a bright smile.

Chi-Chi nervously laughed as her mouth still hung agape. "I… I guess it's okay if you don't mind?" Hoping that she had heard him say that what she was doing was okay and actually apologizing to her for interrupting?

"Yeah, sleep training is crazy I mean you had me pinned and I couldn't do anything! You must be really strong with sleep training. I guess I'll have to keep training to get as good as you!" He praised her honestly knowing just how helpless he had been. "Do you want me to go back to sleep so you can finish training?"

Chi-Chi couldn't believe it! I mean he was okay with? ' _What is- I mean how? Did he really- You know what screw it-!'_ "No Goku if you want to get as strong as me in sleep training you gotta do it here with me now okay?"

He didn't need to be told twice about getting extra training in. His hand gripped the back of his wife's ass, holding her tightly in place as he shoved his hips directly up into her. The action causing Chi-Chi to buckle forwards and collapse against his chest. Her forehead pressed against his as both even though they had been both nearly stimulated to an orgasm he didn't wait on building that feeling back up. Feeling his wife's breast drag over his chest. Though he had agreed to do this for his own benefit, he wanted Chi-Chi to feel the same.

Chi-Chi cried out as Goku drove into her. The heavy creaking of the bed as Goku drove into her made her legs lock up as they tangled with Goku's as he pounded her with a focused intensity. Turning that once burning feeling into a roaring volcano between her legs. "Oh God!"

Goku didn't even flinch as he continued thrusting his hips. His sheer intensity in battle was being put to the test in the bedroom and he didn't want to fail his wife.

"That's it! Yes-! YES-! I'm cumming-!" Chi-Chi erupted like a banshee as her arms latched onto Goku's head squeezing it tightly as if to stave off the intense pleasure of her climax.

Goku wasn't exactly ready, his frantic movements prolonged his wife's high not allowing her to fall back down as his legs were splayed with a rush of liquid.

"Please… Goku! PLEASE Cum-!"

Goku focused hard as those final thrusts pushed his back nearly off the bed, the tip of his cock piercing her womb before flooding it with his thick white seed.

The pair remained together, Chi-Chi slowly allowing her breathing to return to normal as Goku seemed far less affected other than red cheeks. She looked at Goku who looked at her almost expectantly, she didn't understand why until he spoke.

"How did I do?"

' _Do? What do you mean, does he think-! Ohhh-!'_ She stopped the grin on her face. "It was a good first lesson, but we'll have to do more for the next couple of days. Then we can do more sleep training okay?"

Goku nodded his head. "Man this is great, you really are amazing Chi-Chi. Thanks!" Giving her a kiss on the lips before rolling her onto her back. "Can we start now?"

Chi-Chi only wrapped her legs around his back. "Sure, we can do some more training."

Without waiting for more permission Goku felt himself swell back inside of his wife, knowing that he could go many more times after that he just couldn't wait to do more training with her, who knew that there was such a thing.

Chi-Chi merely let herself enjoy her 'training' thankful that not only had Goku not gotten angry with her, but instead decided to end up having more sex with her. With Goku as her new 'student' this would be a perfect way for her to finally start her family.

And in Seven months she gave birth to her first baby boy Gohan.

[***]

However… the labor pains of bearing a half-saiyan hybrid in child slowed down her plans for a very big family right away. She'd give it a few years before starting up more sleep training with her husband.

The End

 **R &R**

 **Kerghan**


End file.
